


The Project

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut as Character Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, and then he is home again, ben and rey learned so much while he was away!, finn is away, there is a nice celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Finn is out of town for two weeks, so Rey and Ben undertake a project together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the notes - this entire story is basically about anal training. So if you don't like the idea of these kids giving or receiving anal sex you should probably skip it. Also Rey has a period, but we don't go into details (it has to do with the timing for the next story, clearly I think about this too much. And before you go _there_ , be aware that Rey has an IUD so the likelihood of a future pregnancy scare is zero).
> 
> This is number 8 in the [Finnreylo Murder AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841) but there are no mentions of murder and minimal reference to other stories in the series. But if you like this I encourage you to go back and read from the beginning to see how they got to this point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's away.

Finn is leaving in three days and Rey is feeling antsy.

He's _so excited_ to be going to see his family. His cousin Mel is coming up from New Orleans and they're making plans to visit their old haunts, and he's also planning to tell his Nana about Rey and Ben, which makes her nervous and happy. 

Rey's never had a family, until now. She guesses Finn and Ben are her family, and Han too, in a sense, even though Ben and Han still haven't seen each other in the month or so Han's been working for her. But he definitely  _feels_ like a dad to her; he has moved into the house at the garage, Chewie comes over in the evenings and is helping him clear it out, clean it up, fix it up. They eat lunch together in the office, or they take chairs out of the waiting area and eat on the sidewalk if it's nice outside. Ralph and Dwayne come too and throw crumbs for the birds. It feels like a family to Rey.

Finn telling _his_ family about _her_ , about the very fact of her existence, makes her feel strange. He's opening her up for their love, or their derision, but she doesn't know which they'll choose. They haven't really talked about it, but she's certain that she, Finn, and Ben are all planning to stay together for the rest of their lives; she can't imagine any other future. It feels inevitable. As Finn would say, they were made for each other, meant to be together, and they definitely found each other, somehow, in their darkest hour, and worked through it together, as a team. And they are still a team, months later. Part of her finds this soothing, the knowledge that in years to come she'll have cousins and aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, maybe even children of her own. Another part just finds it terrifying because it's so unlike the rest of her life experience. It's a lot to get used to.

The other thing about Finn going away is that she'll get two whole weeks with Ben. Which is likewise exciting but also scary, just a bit. She's a little afraid, just because, they've never been without Finn for any extended period of time. They rely on him for so much: he feeds them, makes them talk to each other when they're angry, makes sure they feel loved, and he fucks them both silly. Their plan is to keep busy, keep occupied so they don't have time to miss him, and to focus on their relationship with each other. They're planning to go out - out on  _actual dates_ \- they've selected a couple of movies and there's a mini golf place over in Carsonville, just over the county line; she's never done mini golf but it looks like fun. Even so, she'd like to do something special, really special, for those two weeks. Something special for her and Ben, but potentially something special for Finn as well. A gift for him upon his return, something they can give him so he'll know he's been missed.

Which is how she ends up on the floor of Ben's bedroom closet, digging around in Finn's bag of tricks. She's just out of the bathroom and into her jammies, and Ben's still in the shower, Finn's cooking dinner, so she's not too worried about being found out. It's an unspoken rule that the bag is for  _Finn only_ , and she's not sure she wants to find out what would happen if he caught her sneaking in it. (Knowing Finn, probably something equal parts wonderful and terrible.)

Some of the content is familiar to her - a few skeins of rope, various bottles of lube, a purple silicone dildo with a suction-cup base they've used a couple of times - but much of it is new, and with uncertain purpose. There are a few vibrators and dildo-like objects. She's not even sure. At the very bottom of the bag is a book, and Rey pulls it out with curiosity. On closer inspection it appears to be a printout of a PDF, but carefully bound on the side using a tight plastic spiral.

She looks at the title, and is intrigued. She reads the first two pages of the introduction, and is fascinated. She hears Ben turning off the water in the shower, and she makes a split-second decision. She shoves everything but the book back into the bag, places the bag back where it belongs, and sticks the book into the empty drawer of the bedside table just before Ben steps out of the bathroom, naked and damp, rubbing a towel over his beautiful dark hair.

Rey takes a moment to enjoy the view, throws him the shorts and shirt he'd left on the bed before going into the shower, and makes herself comfortable in the pillows as she brings up a browser on her phone and begins to search some key terms.

* * *

Finn leaves early on Saturday morning. They'd set an alarm, and after they wake up they make love: first Rey and Finn, then Ben and Finn, and then the three of them together, with Finn in the middle, a parting gift for all of them. He's out the door by nine, and Rey manages to hold herself together until his truck turns the corner onto the main road, she and Ben standing in the parking lot of the apartment building, waving until he's out of sight. When Rey finally starts crying she can't stop, and Ben carries her inside and lays her on the bed, holding her until the falls asleep. She hasn't been without Finn before, ever, in the months they've been together, and she feels that loss keenly.

She wakes up a while later to find Ben sitting in bed next to her, documents for some case spread out around him like a little nest. She gives him a smile, goes to the bathroom to pee and splash some water on her face. Then she pads to the guest room and comes back with a packing box which she sets on the bed next to her, and clears her throat.

"I have some things."

Ben pushes his reading glasses up on his head and looks intrigued. "What things?"

Rey contemplates how to answer this question. She hadn't really thought about how to phrase this. "An idea. For a project, for us to work on while Finn is away."

Ben gives her a big smile and chucks her chin with a finger. "That's so you, Rey. What's the project?"

She sends Ben to the kitchen for scissors, and when he gets back she cuts through the tape and opens the box up, removing several pieces of wadded paper that pad the contents. She pulls out two identical boxes, maybe ten by eight inches and a couple of inches high, shiny black cardboard without any other markings. She hands one of them to Ben and takes the other for herself. Rey watches him take the top off the box. When he does he's faced with four items, wrapped in individual plastic bags. He takes one of the bags and removes the contents, an object made of very soft but firm black silicone, wide in the middle, tapered at one and and with a base at the other. The other three are shaped similarly but are larger; all in all they range from four inches to about six inches, from one inch around to one and one-half inches. As he holds one up he murmurs, "Finn has something like this, but these are nicer." He picks up the piece of paper in the bottom of the box and reads out loud: "Medical-Grade Anal Trainer Butt-Plug Kit." When he turns to Rey his eyes are wide and shining. "Oh, wow. This is the best idea _ever_. Finn is gonna  _flip_ when he gets home." 

Rey lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

It's not like they don't do anal stuff. Ben had had intercourse with Finn the morning they met, after all, and there'd been tongues and fingers all around. Nothing more than that, though, as far as she knew, and no indication from Finn that he's not satisfied with the way things are. But Rey knows from her conversation with Phas (the explicit one, the one that shall go down in history as the conversation that lost Rey the last bit of innocence she had) that Finn's anal experience extends well beyond being penetrated by penises, and honestly the thought of including some new acts in their collective sex life is  _exciting_. 

She's really, really glad that Ben's on board too. He's taking the plugs, holding them one by one in his hands, gripping them tightly, turning them over, stroking them with his fingers. "Finn used one of these on me once, but it was even smaller than this little one. It felt _amazing_." Then he gasps, looks at the box in her hands, and blushes brightly. "Oh my god, Rey. You also got some." He gazes at her, his eyes bright. "Does this mean I'm gonna get to fuck you too?"

She laughs, just a touch hysterically, and reaches into the shipping box to pull out the last object in there. She holds it up so he can see it. He looks like he's going to cry. "Oh love," she says, "Everybody is going to get fucked."

* * *

Rey had already read Finn's book,  _The Joys of the Backdoor_ , so she gives it to Ben, and he plows through it that afternoon, only taking a break when Finn calls to let them know he's arrived in Philadelphia. By the evening they're both keyed up to get started. 

Although the book recommends taking up to two months for full training they only have two weeks, so they decide to start with the smallest plugs and work up as they feel comfortable. They'll take it as far as they can in the time they have, and if they aren't on the largest plug before Finn gets home, that will be okay. They both get their small plugs, wash them off with a little soap and water, and get the big bottle of lube they keep by the bed. 

Rey goes first. She asks Ben to do it for her, but within a minute it's clear that she's better off doing it herself; he just can't get the angle right, and it hurts. It shouldn't hurt. Once he's designated as "helper" things go much better. He helps her relax with a lubed up finger in her anus, then two, while he lazily licks her labia and sucks her clit. Not enough to give her an orgasm or even get her close, just enough to relax her. And it does help; once she's well-stretched by two fingers she's able to get the plug in with just a little twinge of discomfort. 

Once in, she lays for a minute trying to decide how it feels. She decides it feels weird. When Ben asks her, she answers truthfully: "It feels like I have something in my butt."

Ben's experience goes a little more smoothly; she gives him a couple of lubed fingers, and he's able to get the well-slicked plug in in a single try. She watches him as he does it, lying on his back, his cock hard on his belly, eyes wide, pupils large and dark. He looks so beautiful.

She asks, "Can I touch you?" He nods and she takes his cock, her hand still slippery, and begins to rub him from base to tip. She starts gently but he thrusts into her hand, so she grips him tighter, strokes a bit harder. In a minute his hands are clutching the bedcovers, knuckles white, and he's bent his legs to give himself leverage, pushing his heels into the matttess. He'd closed his eyes but opens them just long enough to gaze into her eyes. 

"Mouth," he croaks, and she moves her body parallel to his, feet up by his head, then lowers herself to put her mouth around the head of his cock, which is swollen and red, and weeping generous amounts of precum out the tip. 

"Stop moving," she chides, and he lowers his hips to the bed, giving her the freedom to get as much of him in her mouth as she can, her hand grasping what she can't. She twists her fist around his base as she sucks and licks, admiring just how large he's managed to grow. He's making unholy noises, groans and cries, and it's turning her on. As though reading her mind, he finds her body and grabs her hips, maneuvering her so her legs straddle his chest, under his arms. With the angle she's working on him he's simply too tall for his face to reach her cunt, so he works her with his hands instead, stroking up and down her slit, pressing her clit, dipping into her opening, and teasing the base of the plug where it pokes out of her butt. 

It feels incredible and strange. With the plug, everything is just a bit  _more_. She reaches the point at which she would normally expect to have an orgasm, but instead it keeps building; it's a bit like walking a familiar path then realizing it's longer than you remember it, only instead of feeling annoyed she feels a kind of warm frustration. It's  _good_ , and she can sense her orgasm building, knows it's coming, it's just a bit further away than usual. 

She can tell Ben is having a similar experience. He would normally have come by now; he is sensitive to blowjobs, given attention over a certain level he'll come quickly, especially with a finger in his ass, but the plug seems to be pushing him further too. She's never felt him so big in her mouth, and he's mewling and thrusting again. She takes her mouth off, gives him three strong, wet strokes with her fist, then takes him back in her mouth and sucks,  _hard_ , and finally he's coming with a cry, wrapping his arms around her backside and filling her mouth with his spend, which she swallows as best she can.

He takes a moment to rest before he reaches his arms between her legs and pulls her cunt to his face. She wraps her arms around his torso and buries her face in his tummy, rubbing her nose in and around his navel. She'd lost a bit of her own build-up while finishing him up, but with his lips and tongue she's back again in no time, then she's past that point and building again, and finally with the press of two fingers into her cunt and an almost-painful suck on her clit she comes, so hard, maybe harder than she's ever come in her life, which is saying a lot. 

They lay like that for a minute, just holding each other, until Ben decouples them and turns around, laying beside her and pulling her back against his chest.

She interlaces her fingers with his. "Holy moly, that was intense."

He chuckles and rubs his nose behind her ear. "Yeah it was. If that's how it is with the little one, just imagine how it will be with the larger ones."  _Or with Finn's cock_ , Rey's brain fills in helpfully, and she shudders and snuggles into Ben as they relax into each other.

They remove the plugs before they go to sleep, and she feels strangely empty. She sleeps well, and dreams of Finn and Ben.

* * *

The next day is Sunday, and Rey wakes up that morning with a headache and cramps. By lunchtime she has spotting to go along with it. She's not surprised; she has an app on her phone that tracks her periods, so she knew one was coming. It's just a little bit inconvenient. She slips in her cup and takes some ibuprofen to help with the cramp pain.

Despite this slight wrinkle, aside from a jaunt in the morning to the Sunday Farmer's Market in Caswell and Ben's usual afternoon workout they spend all day wearing their plugs. Rey's a bit amazed at how quickly she's become used to the slight sensation of intrusion caused by the plug, and she's definitely happy with the impact it has on Ben. He's a sensitive, sexual person generally, and the presence of his plug seems to heighten this. 

This means: He spends most of the day walking around with an erection. 

Mostly he just deals with it. After lunch they snuggle up on the couch and watch a couple of shows. He's aroused, and so is she, but it feels nice just to be together, without feeling like they have to do anything about their arousal. She gives him a blowjob before his workout, and it's about like the one he'd had the day before, forceful and intense. He offers to reciprocate but she declines. He's going to be late, and she knows they'll have plenty of time to mess around after he gets home.

* * *

 

Ben gets home at 5pm as usual and puts his plug back immediately. Rey's had her plug in all day and she's naked, reading on his bed. Once he's ready he takes her book, tosses it on the floor, turns her onto her back, and lies down on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with his full weight, rubbing his cock in the hair covering her mons. 

He holds her arms above her head by the wrists and gives her a blazing kiss to her mouth. When he comes up for air he's whining. "I wanna fuck you, Rey, wanna fuck you with that plug in you."

She grimaces. "Period started this morning, got my cup in." He looks thoughtful, and she continues, because she doesn't want to discourage him completely, "you can go down on me instead, if you want." 

He scrunches his eyes and looks dissatisfied, then hops up and jogs into the bathroom. He returns with a dark blue towel which he throws onto the bed dramatically. "I want," he declares, "to fuck you. Go take out your cup, we'll deal with it." His chest is heaving and his eyes are just a bit wild, and his cock is pointing right at her. Rey's excited to see him looking like this, and she is really curious to know how it feels to have both Ben and the plug in her at the same time, so she goes into the bathroom, pushes out the cup and cleans herself with a damp cloth as best she can.

Ben's hiding just outside the bathroom door, and when she comes out he grabs her, squealing, and throws her onto the bed, where he's laid out the towel. He jumps on her and cages her in. She can almost smell his desire, which seems to be coming off him in waves, and it affects her viscerally. She lifts her chin up to kiss him and he pulls away, so she tries to reach up to pull down his head, but he grabs her wrists before she can and pushes them over her head again. She snarls up at him, and he growls back, then leans down and rubs his nose against hers, gently. It's so sweet and hot and frustrating, almost too much to take.

Then just as suddenly he's off her and rolling her onto her front. "On your knees," he grunts, lifting up her hips and then pushing down on her shoulders with his left hand, leaving her head down and her ass up, her knees pushed far apart, opening her cunt to the air in the room. He takes a minute to stroke her back, running his palms from her ass down to her shoulders and back, while his cock rests on her lower back. And then without warning he pulls back and then forward again, and he's fully hilted inside her cunt. 

She feels  _so full_ , and her body automatically contracts around both him and the plug. He pushes further into her, swearing, and then stills for several seconds as though becoming acclimated to the situation. She can feel him toy with the base of the plug, and it makes her moan. "Rey, you're so tight, oh god. Can I move?"

She nods her head, and manages to croak out, "Yes." And so he does, he slowly begins to thrust, in and out, testing the angle and judging her reactions to his little experiments. 

He eventually finds an angle that seems to work well for both of them, it's not too deep but it takes advantage of the plug somehow, and he's working it just enough to get her close but not enough to make her come. He's draped over her, his head down on her shoulders, and he whispers, "I know you're close. I'm gonna get your clit here in a second, okay?" All she can do is whine in reply. Then his hand is around, his fingers are on her and she can feel herself building towards orgasm, it's very close, and then he's whispering again, "I keep thinking about you taking me and Finn at the same time. I'd be able to feel him inside you. You'd be so full, so tight. Would you like that?" And in response she cries out, her body releasing her orgasm, and she's pulling Ben right along with her, and she is thinking how great it'll be to be able to do that with both of them. Oh yes, it would.

* * *

Ben's pleased with how quickly they're able to fall into their new routine. Their new, Finn-less routine.

They wake up (without Finn) and go to work, and that's about the same. They still text, all three of them, during the day, but instead of telling them about which roads are closed, or complaining about broken equipment or sharing photos of dogs he meets, Finn's telling them "hi" from Mel or Nana, complaining about how his favorite coffeeshop has gone downhill, or ... well, he's still sharing photos of dogs. It's keeping him close, but also a constant reminder of how far away he is.

After work is more difficult. As usual they come home, shower, change into comfy clothes or date clothes, depending on their plans. They miss him desperately, and they talk about him a lot, and he calls them every night, so it's not as though he's completely absent, but it's different not having him there. For one thing: dinner. He'd prepped some meals in the freezer before he left, and they'd planned to eat out several nights anyway, but there are a few nights they try to fend for themselves. Rey makes a store-bought taco kit. She follows the recipe, and it's fine. Not as good as Finn's homemade tacos, but okay. And Ben makes a chef salad from a recipe in a men's magazine he picked up at the gym, and that's also fine. But it's not the same.

They have fun on their dates. The movies are good, and it turns out Rey is both really competitive and a fast learner, so she manages to kick his butt at mini golf even though she'd never played before. He was planning to let her win, but he didn't have to. And she buys him ice cream after, so it's a win all around.

But the one thing that makes the entire two weeks of evenings bearable is Rey's project. Being able to focus on this one thing, together, really helps mitigate the Finn-shaped hole in their world. It gives them something to look forward to when he comes home, as well as giving them something  _really fun_ to do now.

Ben hadn't really considered anal play before, beyond the little bit they already did. He knows that Finn enjoys being fucked, and goodness knows Ben enjoys doing it to him, but Finn hasn't ever asked him if he'd be interested in reciprocating. He'd figured it was because of disinterest, but Rey's told him about her conversation with Gwen, and if it's even close to the truth (and Ben has no reason to doubt her) there's probably a lot more Finn's interested in doing that he isn't letting on for whatever reason. He'll want to talk about that with him, eventually, he wants Finn to know that he can talk to them about anything, including sexual requests. Ben knows that he and Rey are relatively inexperienced but they've been together for almost four months and even if he'd been a virgin before, four months in a relationship with Finn Storm must get you  _some_ kind of badge for sexual experience. (Add Rey Johnson into the mix and that's two badges, maybe even three; they have _a lot_ of sex.)

Ben's surprised by how quickly his body adjusts. After three days with the smallest plug he moves up to the next one, then four days later he's ready to move up again, so by Saturday - one whole week without Finn - he's on the third plug, five inches of silicone right up in his ass. And he loves it. 

Rey's still on the second one, although she thinks she'll probably be ready to move up tomorrow. Her period finished on Friday, too, so she's in a better mood and feeling more comfortable with her body. Ben doesn't mind her period, and neither does Finn; the little cup she wears never seems to leak so oral is always on the table, and if she washes up before and gets the cup in again right after, intercourse isn't too messy (anyway, a little mess never hurt anyone). But they don't want to make her do anything she doesn't really want to do, so they always follow her lead on it.

They have sex, then Rey's off to work as usual and Ben's at the Farmer's Market. It's not as much fun by himself, and some of the vendors even take pity on him and give him a bit extra, on the house. He wishes Rey could be there with him, he could show her off and introduce her as  _our girlfriend_ and watch how everyone reacts. But she has to work, so that's out of the question. He considers stopping by the garage on the way home, even though it's miles out of the way, but he realizes that Han will probably be there and he's just not ready for that, emotionally. So he goes home, puts away the produce, inserts the plug, and does casework until Rey comes home in the afternoon.

* * *

The second week is easier than the first. They cook more, watch a few shows, but they don't go out, preferring to be together in their comfy clothes, snuggling or reading or having sex. Their phone conversations with Finn are longer that second week; his excitement about being with his family has worn off a bit, and he misses them too. They have him tell them everything about what he's doing with his days, and they even have a few short chats with both Mel and Nana. (Nana, who is so excited that her favorite nephew _finally_ has somebody, "And not just somebody, but two somebodies!" and she wants them all to come up for Thanksgiving.) They tell Finn everything too, except they don't tell him about their project. They do let him listen as they have sex on Thursday night, but he doesn't know what, exactly, it is that he's listening to. (He doesn't seem to care, just hearing them orgasm is enough to make his night)

By Wednesday Ben's wearing the largest plug, and Rey ties him up and, together, they make an interesting discovery about his physiology. Rey's a little scientist, so she repeats her experiment on Thursday and Friday, just to make sure, and indeed: They have a very special treat for Finn when he arrives home on Saturday afternoon. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to this story: Finn comes home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's home. (Aka the pegging chapter)

Finn is scheduled to arrive home at 4pm on Saturday. Rey's been texting with him, and around three she checks in:

Love! hows the drive going. home at 4?  
  
hey baby. Just passed the Lex exit so still looking like 4. Miss u both  
  
we miss u2 cannot WAIT to cu  
  
how tired ru?  
  
i like this question  
  
i like it a lot  
  
????????answr plz  
  
not tired. at all.  
  
give me what you got  
  
i love you. so much xoxo  
  
LOVE YOU TOOOOOO CUAT 4  
  


So he know's something's up when he arrives at the apartment building and Ben and Rey aren't outside waiting for him. He takes his duffle bag (and a second bag full of gifts) and makes his way up to the door of the apartment. Rey is there to greet him in the open doorway. Her hair is damp and pulled into a bun on top of her head, and she has a knee-length terry-cloth robe tied around her body. The robe is new, it's emerald green and brings out the gold in her eyes, and she smells like sandalwood. He sets down the bags as she closes the door and then draws her into his arms, kissing her until he has to stop to allow them to breathe. When he pulls away her eyes are shining and her cheeks are flushed. She puts her hands on his cheeks, rubs her nose against his, and breathes, "I love you so much. I missed you. I'm glad you're home safe."

He kisses her lips again, softly, and then takes a step back to get another look at her. "You look amazing. I love this robe, the color is fabulous on you." He glances at her face, and she definitely has a twinkle in her eye. "Where's Ben?"

She grins at that, and takes his hand in hers, pulling him along towards Ben's bedroom. "He's waiting for us." She stops for a moment and puts a finger on his lips. "We are going to show you something wonderful. We've worked hard on this, so please consider that. I'm not going to try to give you any instructions, you can do whatever you like. My only request is  _please_  don't touch his cock. Please?" Finn's eyebrows go up in surprise. She grins at this. "It'll make sense when you see him." And she tugs him the rest of the way into the bedroom, then slips into the bathroom and closes the door.

Ben is standing at the end of the bed, laying down a towel, the narrow end of the towel barely hanging off the edge. He's totally naked, his cock hard and red. When he sees Finn he breathes  _ohmygodimissedyousomuch_  and Finn can't help but come up to him and run his hands through Ben's thick hair and give him an open-mouthed kiss. He's careful to keep his torso from getting too close, although at one point Ben's cock comes into contact with his shirt and Ben hisses and pulls away. "Sorry, sweetheart," he apologizes, "it's just a little sensitive."

"I see that," Finn says, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't ask any questions, because he's certain anything he might want to ask will be answered in due course.

Rey steps out of the bathroom then, still wrapped in her pretty green robe, looks at Ben, then at Finn, then gives herself a little nod. "Finn love, why don't you take a few minutes to take a shower, wash the dust of the road off you, okay? We'll be here when you get out."

He salutes her, "Yes, ma'am!" And trots into the bathroom for a warm, soothing, but very quick shower.

When he comes back out, clean and naked as the day he was born, Ben is laying on his back on the towel on the bed, and Rey is standing on the ground right in front of him. His ankles are on her shoulders, his legs bent with the knees slightly angled out, and Rey is massaging the backs of his thighs and is whispering to him. As Finn approaches he can hear her:  _you're such a good boy, I'm so proud of you, so beautiful, you're making me so happy, gonna make Finn happy too_ , and Ben is in the zone, his arms are lying by his sides, hands relaxed, and his eyes are half closed. 

Rey's still wearing her robe. She looks over at Finn and grants him a little smile. "Come over and have a look."

As Finn comes closer, he looks down and can see, below Ben's erection and his testicles, a small black circle covering his asshole. He gasps in surprise, feeling a sudden burst of emotion he's not sure how to describe. Pleasure, definitely, and delight. And a bit of pride, which seems misplaced, but it's there anyway. Ben's wearing a butt plug, and he's _proud_ of him.

He also has no idea how to respond, or what to say. He's speechless.

Rey is scrutinizing his face, and she bites her lower lip, her eyebrows drawing together in concern. "Is this... okay?"

Finn hasn't found his vocabulary quite yet, but he nods. "Yeah," he answers. "Yeah, 'sgood." Rey visibly relaxes and blows out a breath she'd apparently been holding.

Ben remains blissful.

Rey points to a pile of washcloths on the bedside table. "Can you hand me one of those please?" He walks over to grab one and brings it back for her. She takes it in her left hand and places it under Ben's rear, then says to him, "Push it out, love, it's time." He grunts, a sweet sound, and the plug slowly departs his ass. Finn watches as the skin around his entrance stretches to make way for the widest part, then contracts again slowly as the narrowest part leaves the hole. The plug is black and good sized, maybe six inches long and quite thick around the middle. Finn's impressed and, again, strangely proud. Both Ben and Rey sigh, and she wraps it in the washcloth and sets it aside. 

She looks back over at Finn and glances down. He's hard, palming his erection with his left hand and pinching the end of his foreskin with his right. He hadn't even realized he was doing it. As she watches him he squeezes himself, then catches her eye and bites his tongue at her. Her cheeks are already quite pink but she blushes a bit more, then while maintaining eye contact with him she unties the robe and shifts Ben's ankles closer to her neck, so they no longer rest on the collar of the robe. She smiles sweetly. "Can you help me out of this please?" She asks, and she sounds so breathy.

He pulls it off her shoulders and throws it at the armchair in the corner of the room. It misses, but neither of them notice, Rey because she's busy watching him, and Finn because he's been rendered speechless for the second time in just a few minutes.

Rey is naked; this does not surprise him. She looks incredible as always, freckles dancing across her shoulders, her breasts perfectly soft with nipples hard, and he wants to put them both in his mouth. Her ass is perfect; stomach and legs and feet and arms, she's perfect. But she's wearing a harness, a pink harness made of leather, and attached to the front of that harness is a bright yellow dildo, maybe six inches long. Not as large as either Ben or Finn, but not small. 

His vocabulary's still gone. "Oh wow. Oh wow." This is the extent of what he can come up with to say, even as his heart clenches with the knowledge of what's about to happen, what exactly they've been working on, what he's going to witness. Rey laughs, and asks him to hand her the lube, which he does.

As she coats the dildo with lube she nods at Ben, who has been breathing more heavily since she took off her robe. "Why don't you keep our boyfriend company, hm?"

Finn agrees that this is an excellent idea, and crawls on the bed to sit at Ben's head. After some experimenting (while Rey uses her hands on Ben, just to make sure he's well-prepared) he decides that as much as he'd like to see the intercourse itself, what he really wants to see is Rey's body and Ben's reaction to it. He also wants to tease Ben, a little bit, so he sits on the bed above his head, extending his legs so they come down around his shoulders, and leans forward slightly to keep his balance. Finn runs his fingers lightly through Ben's hair, and when Ben peeks up to look at him, he gets an eyeful of Finn's cock. Ben grabs for it, and Finn lets him, because he's been gone for two weeks, and he's about to watch him get pegged, and why the hell not?

Rey laughs when she looks up and takes in the scene: Ben, laid out before her, half blissed and fully excited, hard cock laying on his belly, both hands over his head gripping Finn's cock, Finn himself now leaning back on his hands, legs spread wide around Ben's shoulders. She takes them both in, then says to Finn, "I've missed you, so much," and to them both, "I love you guys."

Finn raises his chin and gives her a crooked smile. "Yeah, me too. Now get going, I want to see this."

Rey slowly pushes the tip of the dildo into Ben's waiting hole, then pauses until he gives her the go-ahead to continue. She enters him slowly, and he tenses up every inch or so, then relaxes as she pauses, several times over until she's in him to the hilt. His cock is leaking and pulses once, as Finn watches, and he wants to put it in his mouth, or at least touch it, but he doesn't, because he wants to give them the opportunity to present this gift to him.

Rey coos at Ben as she massages the backs of his thighs down to his buttocks and back up again. "How are you feeling my love, my dearest love?"

He lifts his hips and thrusts against her. "Please move,  _oh god_  please move," he whines and squeezes Finn's cock. Finn gasps at this but doesn't stop him; it feels too good to have his hands on him after so long away.

Rey smiles down at Ben, grasps his hips, pulls almost all the way out, and then pushes back in; again, and again, and again, she thrusts her yellow dildo into him. Not hard or fast, but with strokes steady and firm. Finn watches Ben as he takes this; his legs tightening, abs contracting, hands squeezing, still around his cock. At some point he gently removes Ben's hands because it's too much; instead he wraps their hands together, fingers entwined. Ben's cock is so engorged it looks painful. Finn's actually starting to get worried.

"Rey?" he asks quietly, "Are you ready for me to touch him now?"

Before the question is out of his mouth Ben is nodding, sighing  _yesyesyes_ , but Rey, intent on her task, says "No."

Seeming to take pity on the man now writhing beneath her she changes angles and speeds up, and pushes Ben's knees down towards his shoulders, opening him up and making Ben yell. Finn's never seen anything like it, it's glorious and Ben sounds amazing.

"Finn!" It's Rey, calling to him. He looks at her and she rolls her eyes. " _Talk to him_ , Finn. You're too quiet. I'm counting on you." Finn is annoyed to realize he has been very quiet, distracted by the new situation and so overwhelmed.

He just never imagined something like this could happen. Never, in his wildest dreams. He's so happy.

But Ben needs him, clearly. Ben thrives on praise, and Finn loves to offer praise, so he quickly pulls his legs up and curls around Ben's head instead, crossing their arms, hands still entwined, across Ben's chest, holding him tightly. It's not exactly comfortable for Finn, but it gets him close to Ben's face and that's what matters.

"I'm so proud of you, baby, taking Rey's cock in your ass." Ben groans in response, and rubs his head against Finn's shoulder. So far so good. "Open your eyes and look at Rey, baby. She's working so hard for you, fucking you so good, she looks so good," Ben opens his eyes and gazes up at her as though she's the whole world wrapped up in one little body. She does look good, very good. She's flushed from exertion, and sweating, straining her abs and the muscles in her arms, and her hair is starting to come out of her bun. "Look at her tits, man. Wouldn't you love to get your lips around one of those and suck it? She'd like that, wouldn't she?"

Rey bites her lip and narrows her eyes at him. She growls, "Missed your filthy mouth." He laughs. She likes this too? Good. 

Finn draws closer to Ben's ear and whispers, "When she's done with you I'm gonna fuck you myself. You'll be so good for me too, let me come inside you, I'll make you come too, we'll..." but he doesn't say more because this is the moment that Ben suddenly goes rigid, and seconds later his cock, untouched, pulses and shoots ropes of white cum over his body, onto their arms crossed over his chest. Ben  _wails_ , his face red and streaked with tears, and Rey supports him through his orgasm, then quickly pulls out, and together they lie him on his side and hold him, rubbing his back and arms and soothing him, until he's calmed down and stopped shaking. 

Rey goes into the bathroom to take care of Ben's plug and the strap-on, and comes back out strapless, and with a damp cloth to wipe up the mess. Finn takes it from her and says, "Holy shit.  _Holy shit_. That was amazing. How did you get him to do that?"

Rey laughs and rubs her hand up and down Ben's haunch. "It was an accident. I was teasing him and I just teased him a little too much. I told him to come, thinking he couldn't, and then he did!"

Ben's finally coherent and he chuckles too. "Yeah, then we did it like two more times to make sure it wasn't a one-time thing." He shrugs. "Turns out it's a thing I can do. Neat party trick."

Finn kisses his mouth gently and wipes the last of the cum off his arms. "Don't ever do that at a party." He's smiling but his tone is serious, and Ben nods, wondering what on earth kinds of parties Finn has been to in the past.

Ben gets up to put on a pair of boxers, then sits on the edge of the bed and shares a look with Rey. She grins at him and then at Finn, more shyly. "There's more, Finn."

Finn's been a bit caught up in caring for Ben, but at Rey's words he perks back up. She's standing back in her position at the end of the bed, and he's pretty sure he knows where this is going. Until she manages to surprise him  _again_. Instead of going back into the bathroom for the strap-on she says, "Scoot," and Finn moves aside and off the towel, which is still hanging out, unsullied, on the bed. She straightens it out then lies back on it herself, spreads her legs wide, and places her hands under her hips in order to help hold them up.

Finn stands up, and this gives him a full view of Rey. He can see her clit, barely poking out of its hood, then her labia, nice and pink and swollen, the opening to her vagina (likewise), and right there at the bottom, as it had been with Ben, a small, black disk, peeking at him. It's three times, three, that Finn is speechless this evening. He might cry, he really might.

Rey grins at him. "If you don't have anything to say, make yourself useful by getting another one of those cloths and help me get this thing out." He can't even nod, so he grabs a cloth and holds it under her while she pushes the plug out out. He watches her stretch around it as it comes, then wraps it up in the cloth and sets it aside, as Rey did with Ben's earlier. He steps up as close as he can, thighs hitting the side of the bed, and holds her legs apart while rubbing his cock, excited to be near her again, against her wet folds. She's still grinning, a bit wildly. "You look so surprised, Finn! I like this look." Then she removes her hands from her hips and holds one out to Ben. He places an object in it and she holds it up. "Vibe," she says, and he recognizes it, small and purple in its little envelope. He moves so she can press it against her clit and Ben, holding the controller, turns it on. She looks at Finn apologetically. "I can do this but I need the vibe on the whole time. It keeps me relaxed and I can't come otherwise." 

He gazes down at her and his cock twitches at the thought of her actually having an orgasm from this. "Baby, whatever you need, I want you to enjoy this. Do you want me to hold it for you?" 

Rey shakes her head and pushes the vibe harder against herself, relaxing into it. "No love, better if I do it. Ben can be responsible for the controller, you concentrate on my ass." And she gives him a big smile and bends her knees more, pulling them back to her shoulders, presenting herself to him.

She'd left the bottle of lube there on the floor, so he takes it and squirts out some in his fingers and tests her opening. He's done this to her before, with one finger, but she's noticeably more pliable than in the past, and she shivers with pleasure instead of the borderline pain that she'd experienced before. She takes one finger easily, then two, and before long he's easing his tip into her tight opening. She tenses up a bit, and Finn notices that Ben increases the speed on the vibe in response, and feels warm with approval.  _Taking care of our girl_. She relaxes, and as she had with Ben earlier, he pushes in, stops when she tenses up, gives her time to relax, then pushes in again. Ben is by her head, rubbing a thumb along her hairline and whispering praise while using the other hand to increase and decrease the vibe speed as needed.

In no time he's fully seated, and he takes a moment to enjoy the view, and the sensation. She's  _so tight_ , and warm, and her muscles are clutching around him as her body gets accustomed to his intrusion. He's holding her at her backside, his thumbs at the crease where her inner thighs meet her groin, his other fingers wrapping around towards her hips. He takes a moment to push through her brown curls, damp from the lube and the liquid that's leaking out of her vaginal opening, and rubs his thumbs along the channels of smooth skin that run from her vagina up to her clit. 

"Is this okay, baby?" He asks her. She's watching him, her eyes half-closed, mouth open, and she nods in reply. "S'fine. Just," she swallows, "I need a second. You're thicker than Ben. Just a sec." Ben kisses her forehead and turns the vibe up a notch, and she groans and arches her back, bends her legs even further and pushes her breasts up toward the ceiling. She also wiggles her ass, which Finn takes as encouragement. He holds her steady and starts to move, again imitating the movements she'd made with Ben earlier; full strokes, slow and steady, but she shakes her head. "No, Finn. Faster, deeper." So he pushes all the way in and speeds up, giving her shorter thrusts, only pulling halfway out, and she moans,  _fuckfuckfuck_. She's so turned on that there's more liquid leaking out of her vaginal opening, dripping onto his cock and getting pushed back into her as he thrusts. 

Ben had been crouching by her head, but he's switched to lying down next to her so he can whisper in her ear and play with her breasts. He's moving his free hand from one to the other, plucking her nipple and squeezing the soft tissue, while she pushes her chest out and moans.

"Hey Ben," Finn says, and the other man looks up at him, eyes wide. 

"Hey Finn," Ben replies, then glances down at where Finn's body meets Rey's. 

Finn follows his gaze. "Yeah, looks good doesn't it?" Ben nods. "She said you did this to her, yeah?"

Ben nods again. "Yeah, couple times. To make sure she could handle it. Feels real good, too. Looks different from this angle." 

"I bet. Did she leak for you?"

"Goddammit, you guys," Rey mutters through her moaning, "I'm  _right here_." 

Ben gives her a kiss on her forehead and murmurs, "You know you love it," and then shifts down so he can have a better view between her legs. "Oh shit, yeah. That's really something." As they watch another gush of liquid comes out of her and Ben puts his finger in it, then lifts it to his lips before even thinking about it. 

Finn groans, "Fuck, that is _hot_." Then he says, "Lick her, man, put your tongue on her and lick that shit out of her. I bet there's room." The other man looks uncertain, but Rey is keening and begging him to do it, she pulls her knees back to make more room, so he puts his head between her legs. It blocks Finn's view, but judging from the lapping sounds and from Rey's reaction he was able to get his tongue in there no problem. 

Rey's left hand is still holding the vibe against her clit, her right hand now white-knuckled and fisting the sheets beside her. 

Finn runs his fingers through Ben's hair at his neckline, and he hums in response. "Baby, Rey needs to come now. I think it's time to turn the vibe up." Without a pause he can hear the vibe speed up, and then Rey is yelling and her sphincter is squeezing him hard, pulling his own orgasm out of him. And Ben is there, holding him and kissing him, the taste of Rey on his lips, and he's so glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  If you like the visual of Rey pegging Ben, here is a lovely piece of fan art (click for link to original Tumblr post)
> 
> I feel like they probably have a lot to talk about after Finn's trip, but I didn't want to put it at the end just because it could be _so much_ and might detract from the rest of the story, which I hope is hot and obscene but also fluffy in its own way. So there will probably be a follow-up story at some point soon. If there are specific things you'd like to se explored please don't hesitate to send me prompts!
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of Finn's book comes from persimonne's lovely [the doctor is in (put flowers in your cannons)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523111), to which I owe the concept of this story xoxo


End file.
